


Matches

by Shea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Canon Compliant, Embarrassing Moment for Kanda, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sparring, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: Lavi challenges Kanda to a match and surprises ensue.





	Matches

Kanda was irritated. This wasn’t news, considering the swordsman was _always_ irritated with something, whether it be his “comrades” or a certain struggle. It seemed irritation was his default mood.

This particular instance, the source of his dissatisfaction was none other than the group of exorcists that insisted were his friends. Lavi sat on his right side, while Allen and Lenalee sat across from them. Choaji was on his left, and Krory and Miranda were somewhere down that side with him. The only tolerable one was Marie, but he was sitting beside Lenalee, too far for Kanda to appreciate. Especially with a screaming redhead in his ear.

“And _then_ this even cuter chic came out of nowhere-“ He was telling some lame story, probably about something that didn’t even happen.

Kanda would’ve left as soon as the others started to sit down. The only problem was he just returned from a long mission and he wanted his soba. As much as they annoyed him, he wanted to enjoy his meal. Rush through it, he would not.

So he kept to himself and did his best to tune out all their noise. He was doing very well- until a tanned hand reached over to try and steal one of the noodles. Naturally, he stabbed the offending appendage with his chopsticks.

“ _What,_ are you doing, Usagi?” He huffed out, glaring at the guilty redhead.

“It looked so yummy, Yuu. I wanted to try some!” Lavi pouted ridiculously at him.

Kanda rolled his eyes and flung his hand away from his food. “Quit defiling my meal. Go ask Jeryy for your own.”

“Stingy Kanda is being stingy.” Allen taunted, pointing at the male with a fork.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re one to talk, Moyashi.”

“I share my food with Lavi!...sometimes.”

“Only when you’re too upset to finish eating.” Lavi muttered. “Which, believe me, is not often.”

“Why can’t you eat your _own_ fucking food?” Kanda hissed as he attempted to go back to eating.

Instead, Lavi started prodding at his side. “Yuuuu- why must you be so cold?” Kanda was almost certain he’d start fake-crying.

He elected to ignore him and instead ate some more of his soba. Lavi seemed to leave the conversation at that and started talking to Marie about something else. Kanda didn’t care enough to listen in. It wasn’t until Lenalee mentioned training did he tune back in.

“I like having our matches.” She said with a happy smile.

Allen nodded, humming around his mouthful of food, as Lavi grinned once again. “They are a lot of fun. Especially when Yuu loses~”

“Tch. I never lose.” Kanda muttered.

“You’ve lost to Bookman before.” Chaoji cut in unhelpfully.

“And to me~” Lavi smirked and Kanda resisted the urge to kick him in the shin.

Lenalee and the rest of the table blinked in surprise. “When have you ever beat Kanda?” She asked, clearly confused.

“It was a private match about-“

“Never.” Kanda interrupted before Lavi could spill the details. “He’s making it up.”

“I am not, Yuu! I beat you fair and square!” Lavi frowned at him.

“Did not.” Kanda insisted before taking a long sip of his tea.

“Did too!” Lavi huffed, prodding Kanda’s side which earned him a slap to the hand. “Fine! I want a match then. Right now.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Too bad.” Lavi said and then grinned, shrugging a little. “Unless you’re too _scared_ to get beat in front of everyone. Then I totally understand, Yuu.”

The rest of their comrades waited with bated breath for Kanda’s response. Half were worried for Lavi’s safety, the others desperately hoped Kanda would take the bait. Kanda himself set his cup down on the table with a light ‘bang’. Well, shit. He could go with it, thus being coerced into a petty fight with Lavi. But if he refused, his honor and integrity would be shot.

“Fine.” He finally replied, standing up to put his dishes away. “Meet me in the training grounds in ten minutes, Usagi. And don’t be late.”

Lavi smirked at him. “It’s a date, Yuu.”

<><><><><><><> 

Ten minutes later and both boys were at the training grounds. With them were the gang from the table, plus some. Apparently word spread quickly about the little “match”, though if any of them actually believed Lavi could win or if they just wanted to get out of work, no one knew. This was fine. Didn’t matter to Kanda, cause he _would_ win, dammit.

He adjusted the arm bands around his wrists. “Are you ready?”

“Ready to kick your ass.” Lavi replied, grinning that cocky grin that made Kanda ache.

“Better get ready to eat your words instead.” He retorted, getting into position.

Lenalee walked out to the space between the two, making sure they were both ready, before waving her hand. “Go!”

Kanda had the upper hand at first; he was faster. He ran at Lavi and was able to take him down before Lavi could even react. But Lavi was stronger than Kanda. He was able to fling Kanda off of him before he could get a good grip but kept a hold of his arm. Kanda lashed out with his leg, the top of his foot coming in contact with the back of Lavi’s knee. The redhead fell on one knee, but kept that grip on Kanda, tugging him down before Kanda twisted around behind him, Lavi’s arm crossing over his throat. He kneed him in between the shoulder blades, making Lavi groan.

Kanda (stupidly) thought for a moment that this match was already his. But Lavi tugged him forward so he fell against him, his chest pressed into his back, before Lavig grabbed his other arm and flipped him over his head. He slammed into the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him for a second, and Lavi was pinning him down with a confident smirk. With only his arms pinned, Kanda was able to thrust his legs up, successfully wrapping them around Lavi’s neck and flipped him over. Now, Kanda pinned Lavi down, the toes of his boots digging into his biceps and his hands holding his thighs down.

Kanda smirked with confidence, looking at the redhead over his shoulder. But Lavi seemed a little distracted, staring at the view in front of his face. Kanda paused, realizing just _what_ he was staring at, but this was apparently what Lavi was waiting for. He tossed him off once again and then pinned him down in a similar position, only facing him instead.

Lavi grinned once again, his hands holding Kanda’s wrists by his head. “Give up yet, Yuu?”

Kanda tch’d. “Bastard. You play dirty.”

“Hey, you were the one waving your ass in my face.” Lavi chuckled. “ _You’re_ the dirty one, Yuu~”

“Lavi wins this match!” Lenalee called before Kanda retort. Lavi yelped with victory, climbing off of Kanda. He offered him a hand, but Kanda waved it off.

“Don’t be sore, Yuu. You’ve still won every other match!” Lavi said, offering a friendly smile.

“Whatever.” Kanda tch’d again as he stood up. “You just got lucky.”

“Oh, come on, Yuu. Just admit I’ve got skills!”

“A rock has more skill than you.”

Lavi pouted at him. “That’s mean, Yuu…”

“Kanda lost!” Allen yelled, much to Kanda’s annoyance. The Moyashi laid an arm around Lavi’s neck (having to reach just a little bit) and grinned at Kanda. “Don’t get all butthurt, BaKanda!”

“Fuck you, Moyashi.”

“Aah, Kanda’s sore now~” Allen smirked.

Lavi chuckled lightly. “He just hates to lose~”

Kanda wanted a rematch. Maybe his honor to admit defeat would be a little compromised, but there was no way he’d just _lost_ to the _Usagi_ because of… sexual complications. And frankly, his behavior only pissed him off even more. Whether he wanted him to fight him or just fuck off was a struggle to decide.

“Yuu, are you gonna be okay?” Lavi asked, making Kanda’s lip curl in sheer pissiness.

He spun on his heel, pointing at Lavi as though he had Mugen in his hand. “Fuck me!” He yelled quite loudly, making everyone pause. One beat too late did he realize what he’d screamed. Apparently his brain decided to mush together the phrases “fight me” and “fuck off” to form… that.

Lavi looked as shocked as Kanda felt. Allen looked ready to either burst out laughing or just pass out. Kanda didn’t care to see anyone else’s reactions, his face already growing hot. Shit. What was he supposed to say, or do, now?

But half a second later, Lavi regained himself and shrugged, Allen’s arm falling from its perch. “Why not?” The redhead finally spoke and then tugged Kanda close by the wrist, his lips connecting with the swordsman’s in the same movement.

Kanda, ever the slow one off the battlefield, hardly processed what had happened when Allen and Lenalee both screamed. In surprise or glee, Kanda couldn’t tell. Or care. Lavi was still holding his wrist, his other hand holding the back of his head. Kanda stood there. What. The fuck?

He came back to himself and abruptly pushed Lavi away from him, his face red enough to rival the other male’s hair. “What the fuck, Usagi!?” He yelled an octave higher he would’ve liked.

“You said-“

“I didn’t mean it! Idiot!”

Thoroughly finished with being humiliated in front of crowds, he marched right out of the training ground. His heart had never beat so fast or so hard in his life. His mind was still spinning, trying to comprehend what just happened. Lavi, that redheaded rabbit, successor to the Bookman line, just fucking _kissed_ him.

The door to the changing rooms opened again and Kanda wasn’t really all that surprised to see Lavi. His headband had been removed from his hair, now resting around his neck. For probably the first time today, he bore a serious expression, maybe even slightly apologetic.

“Yuu,” He spoke softly but loud enough for Kanda to hear ten feet away. “I’m sorry if I crossed a line.”

“A line?” Kanda repeated, cocking a brow at him. “You crossed like fucking twenty of them.”

Lavi winced a little. “I… Yeah, I know. I just-“ He shrugged a little. “The moment called for it?”

“That’s your fucking excuse?” Kanda huffed.

“No?” Lavi blinked. “I-I don’t know what you want, Yuu. Do you want me to take it back?”

“You can’t take a kiss back, idiot.”

“Then…?”

Kanda stared at him for a few seconds. He really did look lost and confused. It was an amusing expression to see on the junior bookman’s face. Before he knew it his legs were carrying him across the space and shoving Lavi against one of the lockers. “You’re so fucking infuriating.” He huffed out, one hand fisted in his shirt while the other leaned against the locker by Lavi’s head.

“I’ve heard that a lot.” Lavi replied smoothly, studying Kanda’s face before he did it again, connecting their lips once more.

This time, Kanda was a little more prepared, although still surprised. More with himself though. _What_ was he doing? But… boy did he _not_ want to stop.

Similar to before, Lavi shoved Kanda off of him only to flip them so Kanda’s back was pressed against the lockers. He tch’d once their lips parted.

“I still want a rematch, dammit.”

Lavi laughed softly and nodded once. “We can match all day long~” He purred and then went back to kissing him once more.


End file.
